


A Gift

by QueenReyna25



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, F/F, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25
Summary: This was inspired by this lovely piece of art by my friend Gabs on twitter https://twitter.com/homuspicy/status/1293240324840660992?s=20
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Gift

Lit candles providing ambient light and a faint lavender scent. Rose petals scattered around the bed forming the shape of a heart. And Bernadetta in her finest lingerie lounging, anxiously waiting for her wife to step through the door. 

Bernie was always a nervous wreck. She was perpetually stressed and anxious and she recognised the signs, and she saw that leading the Empire was taking a toll on Edelgard. She wanted to give her at least one night of respite. They’d both been so busy that they’d barely seen each other. They finally had time, and Bernie was going to make the most of it. She asked Hubert to get her the necessary supplies to make everything beautiful, and bought a new set of lingerie for the occasion. It was navy blue in colour with black lace over it, and she found it extremely comfortable even with her bulge. 

Her heart rate began to spike as she heard footsteps approaching the room. The sound of a key in a lock, and the door opened. Edelgard stepped in, closing the door behind her, and was met with Bernie on her bed, rose petals in the shape of a heart, the faint smell of lavender in the air, and an ambient glow from the candlelight illuminating the image before her. She stood there, awestruck, before finally speaking.

“What’s all this?” She said. Bernie stood up and walked towards her.

“I wanted to surprise you since you’ve been so busy and we haven’t seen each other very much. Do you like it? Did I go overboard?” Bernie said. Edelgard kissed her.

“No, my dearest. It’s wonderful.” She began undressing.

“Let me.” Bernie said. She began to help Edelgard get undressed, and once she was completely nude she gently pushed Bernie down onto the bed. 

“Uh, Edie? I was gonna treat you tonight.” Edelgard kissed her forehead.

“If you want to treat me tonight, then let me treat you. I want nothing more right now than to worship the magnificent body of my beautiful wife.” Edelgard said. Bernie was so flushed she couldn’t respond.

Edelgard pushed her again, forcing her to lie down. Her legs were over the edge of the bed, and Edie began straddling her. Bernie felt the hot breath on her face as she placed her hands on Edie’s ass. Edie began to grind against her, and Bernie’s cock began to poke out from the waistband of her lingerie. Edelgard continued to grind against it, causing it to get harder and harder as Bernie let out a soft moan. Edie smiled, and began planting kisses all along Bernie’s face and neck.

“Bernie, take off your lingerie.” Bernie was quick to obey, but paused briefly when taking off her panties.

“Don’t be shy. Here, let me help.” Edelgard slid Bernie’s panties off for her, and was greeted with her erect cock. She licked along the underside, from the base to the tip, before once again straddling her, rubbing her pussy along it without ever letting it slip in. She moved down Bernie’s body and began to kiss her chest, her tits, sucking and fondling her nipples. She placed kisses on her stomach, and Bernie could feel Edelgard’s breath on her dick. 

“I’m so wet Bernie, I want to feel you inside me, but I’m going to make sure you can slide in with no discomfort.” Bernie didn’t process what it meant at first as she was lying with her head back, staring at the ceiling. 

As Edelgard began to suck her dick, she let out a long moan. She moved her tongue around the tip in circles, and felt it pulse as Bernie came. Edelgard swallowed it, and Bernie’s cock went limp in her hand.

“This won’t do. I haven’t even started.” Edelgard said. She began rubbing Bernie’s dick, and it became hard once again. With Bernie’s dick lubed up with her saliva and her own pussy soaking wet, Edelgard could wait no longer. She sat on top of Bernie and kissed her as she bounced up and down, feeling Bernie inside of her. Bernie began to gently rub her clit as she thrusted, and Edelgard began to groan with pleasure. Bernie came inside her, and Edelgard came shortly after. They collapsed on top of each other in exhaustion.

“You ready for one more round?” Bernie nodded.

Edelgard stood up, and flipped Bernie onto her stomach. She slapped her ass with both hands and gripped it, spreading her cheeks apart before licking Bernie’s asshole. Bernie grabbed the bedsheets, the sensation on her asshole causing her to become erect again. Edelgard reached around and began jacking her off, her other hand keeping a hold of her. She continued licking and stroking, and before long Bernie came again.

Edelgard spanked her ass once more and fell onto bed next to her.

“That was amazing.” Bernie said. Edelgard kissed her cheek.

“It was. I’d love to do it again tomorrow. I’ll be sure to finish up the meeting early so we have more time, but for now we should get some sleep. I love you.” Edelgard said. Bernie smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this lovely piece of art by my friend Gabs on twitter https://twitter.com/homuspicy/status/1293240324840660992?s=20
> 
> I wasnt super happy with it but as of posting it, ive been dealing with a lot of shit and havent written very much lately so it was nice to write SOMETHING


End file.
